A research pian or the National ESCA and Surface Analysis Center for Biomedical Problems (NESAC/BIO) is presented. The specific goals are to: (1) introduce surface and interface analysis methods from the physics, analytical chemistry, and microelectronics communities to the biomedical research community; (2) advance biomedical research by applying these new surface analysis tools in significant research projects; (3) provide state-of-the-art surface analysis instrumentation (modified specifically to deal with biological problems) to biomedical researchers; (4) introduce NESAC/BIO to new user communities in areas such as biofilms, molecular biology, and biotechnology; (5) develop improved techniques for analyzing solid-liquid interfacial interactions in biological systems; (6) investigate the fundamental phenomena controlling biological interactions at interfaces; and (7) offer training in surface analysis methods. Special areas of emphasis during the next five years include studies of the aqueous-solid interface, molecular assembly, molecular recognition, and surface studies applied to problems in cell and molecular biology. The technological research and development (TRD) effort (previously referred to as the "core") will focus on technique and instrument development useful for exploring relationships between surface properties and biological responses. Specifically, static SIMS, high performance ESCA and biomolecules at interfaces will be emphasized. The purchase of a TOF-SIMS is proposed to bring NESAC/BIO instrumentation to state-of-the art standards. An apparatus permitting direct transfer between the ultrahigh vacuum (UHV) environment and liquid will be enhanced to provide improved performance and wider applicability. Themes integral to all TRD projects ("core-TRD projects") are a common set of standard materials, multivariate statistical analysis of data, studies of frozen, freeze-etched specimens by SIMS and ESCA and correlation between the various surface analysis methods. Collaborative projects will focus on biofilm formation, nonfouling surfaces, cell growth surfaces, self assembled systems, biodegradable polymer scaffolds, controlled release drug delivery systems, corrosion in biological environments, biomineralization and orthopedic implants. Well-developed NESAC/BIO surface analysis techniques will be accessible to qualified service users. Dissemination efforts will include scientific publications, symposia, presentations at scientific meetings, and publication of a newsletter. Training activities will include short courses, inhouse training programs, UW courses, tutorial lectures at scientific meetings, a high school outreach program and scientific publications. Administrative issues addressed here include interaction with the University of Washington surface analysis cost center, user fees, and expanded involvement of the advisory board.